


空棋

by LinkZ185



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkZ185/pseuds/LinkZ185
Summary: 太女9x大臣4
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana





	空棋

得——得——

周子瑜隨意的擦擦鬢邊的汗，胯下寶馬白蹢揚起數丈高的枯枝敗葉。縱然滿眼似畫山景，她亦只覺興味索然。畢竟按著步程推算，只消兩個時辰便可趕至帝都。

雷聲響了，她得快些兒。

……

周子瑜執起白子，緩緩舉手，永子輕扣棋盤的聲響頓時劃破東宮的靜謐。凑崎紗夏看看棋子，又抬眸看看周子瑜板著臉孔的樣子，忍不住失笑。

“老師，這又有甚麼好笑的？”

“殿下”凑崎紗夏舐舐唇，狀似隨意的往棋盤落下黑子，“因為是您。”

這場棋局啟始未久，戰火即以燎原之勢燃起。周子瑜先於邊疆啟釁，凑崎紗夏不理之餘反是處處退讓。待得白子深入黑棋腹地之時，黑子竟是奮起抗之，陡然間黑白二龍不住纏鬥。中綫廝殺正酣，而邊角隨之狼煙四起，攻防之間倏忽而又猛裂。

周子瑜面上神色不顯，棋風卻倏然一改，竟是求穩純取守勢。凑崎紗夏手執黑子，眼見白子微露破綻，卻又牢牢不落。一時之間，二人各執一子，竟是僵持不下。

凑崎紗夏忽地放下手中掐著的黑子，撐起身子伸手往周子瑜鬢髮攏去，“子瑜，我們還是別下吧。”

是子瑜，不是殿下。周子瑜由著凑崎紗夏玩弄著自己的髮絲，方才那一板一眼的儲君模樣隨之消失得無影無蹤。她眼眶微紅，輕聲道：“可紗夏姐姐，之後我得到江南一趟，幾個月也回不了帝都……”

“那又如何？”凑崎紗夏覆上周子瑜的嘴唇，正如故鄉的櫻花一般，馥郁而又柔軟，恰似置身春野山林。雙舌不住的交纏，宛若棋盤的永子，執棋者一日未下子解纏，便不會鬆離割斷，“子瑜，我等你回來…”等你會來解了這局棋局，也等你回來再續前緣。

周子瑜伸手取去凑崎紗夏的髮簪，滿頭青絲迅即宛如鴉青色的潺潺河流，蜿蜒延伸於遍野雪地。凑崎紗夏悠悠躺臥棋盤之上，“噠——噠——”數聲永子霎眼盡散地上。周子瑜沁著寒意的手緩緩覆在凑崎紗夏的玉體……

白與黑纏斗。

如今她們只剩今日，唯有將自己揉入對方的骨肉，將離愁別苦送別，只留下吟揚與嘆息，清風教她們渾身微顫。

白子終究侵蝕著黑子的領地。

……

等周子瑜回過神來，便是敗頹的凑崎相府。她眼底只有滿目蒼茫，仿佛昔日繁華俱為妄夢。

她平生只跪君母，可在茫茫人海當中，她竟然重重跪在廢墟面前。一步又一步爬向堂前那株柳樹苗，顫抖著手攥住了凋零的黃葉。

她曾說，堂前栽柳，喻意離別。

凑崎紗夏只是摸著她的頭，道：

“你能護我周全，我又何懼離別。”

——“她是權臣，你壓不住的。”

當時笑得多恣意，如今則有多錐心。

——“如今以巫蠱入罪，都是為了你。”

她聽說，凑崎紗夏當時獨坐天牢一角，笑意盎然而眼睛微合，像是沉醉好夢……

手，則作拾子之狀。

周子瑜往後再也無法安眠，蓋因她入夢之時便見到凑崎紗夏獨坐幽邃深淵，鮮血濺牆。明知她是飲鴆酒自盡，偏生要自欺是入夢續棋。

可她不曾希望惡夢遠去，因為唯獨夢中她才能見得著她。

飲毒的其實並非凑崎紗夏，而是周子瑜。

……

「元德二十五年，右相凑崎紗夏行巫蠱，賜鴆酒。」

「光熙元年，仁宗詔復紗夏官，以禮葬之，謚昭懷 。」

史書僅有寥寥數筆。

〈完結〉

\---------

扯淡短打，本科專業並非中史，勿考據。

“昭懷”貌似沒有用在文官身上、巫蠱好像能連坐處理，但這些細節就算了。


End file.
